Will the spring come again?
by aqueenofnoise
Summary: No importaba cuantas veces Kei le repitiera a Tadashi lo maravilloso que era este siempre decía que solo lo veía con ojos de enamorado y quizás realmente era así. Pero eso no importaba porque para Kei Tadashi era simplemente maravilloso en todo el sentido de la palabra y merecía a alguien igual a su lado.


Tsukishima bajó el lápiz sobre su escritorio y llevó la vista a la ventana de su habitación al mismo tiempo que hacia descansar el mentón en una de sus manos. ¿Hace cuanto que había empezado su relación con Tadashi? Meses, siete para ser exactos. Siete meses y quince días pensó entonces pero para él era como que aquella relación amorosa con su amigo de la infancia había empezado hace más tiempo que eso.

El rubio observó una de las hojas del árbol frente a su habitación caer de forma lenta, el otoño había empezado hace ya unos pocos días. Las hojas de los arboles empezaban a caer una por una como si fuera una metáfora de su propia vida amorosa, de cómo esta se había ido apagando de a poco junto con la vida de aquellas hojas verdes y aquellas flores que vieron como Tadashi se había armado de valor para declarársele y como Tsukishima dejó atrás toda frialdad, que el resto del mundo siempre creyó que tenía y que Tadashi nunca vio, para tomar a su amigo entre sus brazos y besarlo.

Con eso había empezado su perfecta historia de amor, una confesión de parte de Tadashi y un beso que sellaba el inicio de la relación de ambos. Era perfecto en un inicio y no mucho había cambiado entre ellos excepto que Tsukishima era mucho más cariñoso con él ahora que estaban juntos, o al menos lo era cuando estaban solos, y aquello simplemente le encantaba a Tadashi, en especial cuando veía lo celoso que el rubio podía llegar a ser cuando alguien simplemente lo miraba.

Tsukishima siempre estuvo ahí cuando más Tadashi lo necesitaba, cuando peor se sentía este y Tadashi siempre decía que él era el único capaz de darle fuerzas y de levantarlo en cada caída y eso hacía feliz a Kei porque así como él hacia absolutamente todo para tener a su novio feliz este hacia lo mismo por él y realmente lo lograba. Sí, Tsukishima kei era realmente feliz al lado de Yamaguchi Tadashi.

Pero no todo es felicidad y eso Kei lo sabía a la perfección. Nunca entendió la forma en la que Yamaguchi se veía a sí mismo, menos que el resto de sus compañeros solo por no ser titular del equipo en su primer año. Y pese a que Kei le repetía una y otra vez lo maravilloso que era Tadashi siempre decía que solo lo veía con ojos de enamorado y quizás realmente era así pero Kei estaba seguro que no era el único del equipo que veía lo fuerte que Tadashi era.

Tsukishima estaba enamorado de Yamaguchi y de eso no había ninguna duda pero el rubio había empezado a pensar que quizás el numero 12 de Karasuno merecía alguien mejor que él; alguien menos 'amargado' como decía Hinata, merecía a alguien capaz de demostrarle cariño en público y no solo cuando veía a alguien mirarlo más de lo que debía. Porque Tadashi era simplemente maravilloso en todo el sentido de la palabra y merecía a alguien igual a su lado pero la simple idea de ver a la persona más preciada de su vida junto a otro hacía que a Kei se le revolviera el estomago.

Los meses seguían pasando y Tsukishima seguía preguntándose si él realmente era lo mejor para Tadashi, si era él realmente lo que el pecoso necesitaba porque Kei estaba completamente consciente de la clase de personalidad que tenía que muchas veces parecía ser completamente distinta a la de Tadashi. '¿Qué viste en él?' '¿Cómo te puede gustar Tsukishima? Es Tsukishima…' 'Yamaguchi puedes conseguirte a alguien mejor.' Todo aquello que había escuchado de la boca de sus compañeros el día que ambos decidieron hacer pública su relación era lo único que parecía recorrer su mente cada vez que estaba junto a Tadashi porque él mismo se preguntó todo aquello. ¿Qué había visto realmente Tadashi en él?

Tadashi siempre se encargaba de decirle a Kei cuanto lo amaba y él, pese a corresponder aquel sentimiento, siempre se preguntó como era su novio capaz de amarlo a él y no quererse un poco más a sí mismo. Porque sí, Tadashi estaba lleno de inseguridades desde aquellas preciosas pecas que llenaban su rostro, y que tenían a Kei completamente enamorado, hasta la forma en la que jugaba en las prácticas o en los partidos oficiales.

No importaba cuantas veces Kei le dijera que lo maravilloso que era, cuan preciado era para él, cuan preciosas eran para él aquellas pecas que adornaban su rostro Tadashi no le creía o si lo hacía solo lo hacía a medias y todo aquello hacía muchas veces que el rubio terminase molesto ¿Por qué el pecoso no era capaz de ver todo eso en él cuando era tan obvio? Quizás era él el que no era capaz de hacerle entender aquello, quizás Kei no estaba tratando lo suficiente, quizás si era otra persona el que se lo decía Tadashi le creería.

Si fuese otro el que estuviese a su lado quizás Tadashi estaría más feliz, quizás olvidaría esas inseguridades que tenía pero Kei lo amaba demasiado como para poder soltarlo pese a pensar que posiblemente era lo mejor para su novio. Y el rubio se pasaba noches enteras pensando que no era lo suficientemente bueno como para estar al lado de alguien tan maravilloso como Yamaguchi Tadashi, que él estaría mil veces mejor al lado de alguna otra persona; quizás una linda y dulce chica como Yachi porque estaba seguro que su novio podía conseguir quien quisiera.

No tardo mucho para que el invierno llegara y con él las hojas desaparecieran, Tsukishima observó el árbol fuera de su ventana al mismo tiempo que una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla. Había tomado una decisión tras meses de posponerlo, tras meses de darle vueltas en su cabeza, tras meses de pensar si aquello era lo correcto.

Y aún así, pese a saber que era una de las peores decisiones que alguna vez podía tomar terminó con Tadashi bajo el mismo árbol en el que este se le había confesado. Bajo el mismo árbol que hace unos meses atrás estaba llenó de vida, lleno de hojas y preciosas flores y que ahora solo mostraba sus ramas vacías reflejando como se sentía el rubio al decir las palabras que no solo le romperían el corazón a la persona más maravillosa que pudo conocer sino a si mismo también.

Tsukishima creía que eso era lo mejor para Tadashi pero no podía evitar preguntarse quién lo cuidaría por él, quién lo levantaría cada vez que este cayera, quien limpiaría sus lagrimas, quién sería capaz de amarlo tal o incluso más de lo que él amaba a Tadashi. Pero Tadashi estaría bien sin él, podría conseguirse alguien mejor y de eso el rubio estaba muy seguro porque ¿quién sería tan tonto como para no estar a su lado? Él obviamente.

Tsukishima observó como su preciado Tadashi comenzaba a derramar lagrimas por culpa suya, como comenzaba a pedir una explicación por lo que él había hecho pero no había una explicación. El rubio desvió la mirada, no podía verlo llorar ya que se había prometido desde hace mucho que él nunca sería la causa del llanto de Tadashi y aún así ahí estaba diciendo algo de lo que se arrepentía y haciendo a Tadashi llorar como nunca antes.

Era un idiota y lo sabía, le dolería demasiado volver a Karasuno al día siguiente y hacer como si lo suyo con el pecoso nunca hubiese pasado pero lo más difícil de todo sería intentar olvidar a Tadashi algo que él estaba seguro que jamás sería capaz de hacer ¿Por qué? Simple, porque Yamaguchi Tadashi era el amor de su vida.

Yamaguchi se acercó a él y el rubio dio un paso hacia atrás al mismo tiempo diciendo que era lo mejor para Tadashi el alejarse de él, que terminar con todo era lo mejor para ambos pero Tadashi se negaba a renunciar a Kei. El bloqueador dio un paso hacia atrás y luego otro y otro al mismo tiempo que le repetía a Tadashi, que se repetía a si mismo, que aquella decisión que tomó fue la mejor; que él estaría mejor sin alguien como Kei a su lado, que encontraría a alguien que lo hiciera sentir seguro de sí mismo y que lo quisiera en verdad.

'Adios Tadashi' fue lo último que Kei le dijo antes de darse vuelta y comenzar a caminar para alejarse de su preciado Tadashi. Seguía repitiéndose que todo aquello era lo mejor, que pese a ser la peor decisión que había tomado en su vida era realmente la correcta.

Tsukishima sintió en ese momento cómo el primer copo de nieve caía sobre una de sus mejillas, sintió como este se derretía de inmediato y descendía en forma de gota por su piel. En ese momento se detuvo y cerró los ojos antes de levantar el rostro y abrirlos de nuevo para ver aquellas nubes grises que se encontraban sobre él. ¿Quién cuidaría a Tadashi si no era él? ¿Quién lo levantaría cada vez que caía? ¿Quién evitaría que se derrumbara? ¿Quién le daría fuerzas cuando este se encontraba sin ninguna? ¿Quién lo amaría tanto o incluso más de lo que él lo hacía?

Tsukishima dejó que los delicados copos cayeran sobre su rostro, dejó que se derritieran y que las gotas descendieran por su piel como si se trataran de lágrimas. Había elegido alejarse de lo más preciado que tenía y era un idiota por hacerlo pero Tadashi estaría bien, Tadashi tenía al resto del equipo para apoyarlo. Tadashi ya no necesitaba a Tsukishima a su lado.

Kei estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos, tan concentrado en contener cada una de sus lágrimas dentro que no escuchó los pasos que se dirigían hacia él. No los escuchó hasta que estuvieron a centímetros de distancia, hasta que sintió dos brazos rodear su cintura y un rostro cubierto de lagrimas apoyarse en su espalda.

Y en ese mismo instante perdió toda concentración y todo control sobre sí. Las lágrimas que él tanto se rehusó en dejar salir estaban corriendo libremente sobre sus mejillas y escucho a Tadashi rogarle que se quedara a su lado. Escuchó a Tadashi hacer cada una de las preguntas que él se había hecho hace unos instantes ¿Quién cuidaría de él sino Tsukki? ¿Quién le daría fuerzas? ¿Quién lo levantaría en cada caída? Nadie, sólo Tsukki era capaz de todo aquello. Y Tadashi se rehusaba a dejarlo ir, se rehusaba a buscar a alguien más. Porque así como Yamaguchi Tadashi significaba el mundo para Tsukishima Kei, Kei significaba todo para Tadashi.


End file.
